


Contest

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, warhammer 30k
Genre: Compliance, Contest, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: Alternative Universe where Astartes can marry. Ezekyle Abaddon has been married under Horus' orders to a remembrancer. They are going along well. So well they have inspired other Astartes. Tarik Torgaddon, being the prankster he is, decided to organize a contest to know who was the best lover.





	Contest

Ezekyle was grumpy this morning. They had just finished a compliance and the civilian crew had arrived the day before. As much as he had wanted his wife, he was too exhausted for anything more than cuddling, something she had been more than happy to provide. They had fallen asleep like this, only to be awoken too few hours later by screams and giggles coming from Tarik’s tent. They had listened what was happening, and it sounded like Tarik had good fun with a woman. Ezekyle knew he was close to a young legion serf, but he did not know how close they were. And they were closer than he thought.

As soon as he got out of his tent, Tarik fell upon him like a bird of prey, a wide grin on his face. “I hope we haven’t made too much noise !  
\- You woke me. Next time, gag her. She’s noisy.  
\- Hey, I have already heard you with your wife ! And I did not say anything !  
\- I remember your jokes. They were bad, even by your standards.  
\- Aw, come on, it’s not like you did not know anything about it !  
\- Doesn’t change the fact you’re a moron, Tarik.  
\- Ask your wife, she could do the same, having fun, and stuff… I think she would be more than eager to please you!” he said with a wink. “And you wouldn’t say no either!” he added.  
Tarik ended up in a headlock, Ezekyle’s fist rustling his hair, before releasing him, an idea forming in his mind. They had been married for a few years now and he felt more comfortable speaking of that with Kerry. A smirk crept on his face as the idea took shape in his mind. As soon as the briefing would be done, he would go back in his tent to explain his idea. He did not see any reason why she would say no. She was loving sex as much as he did, and she always wanted him. Yes, that could be a good idea. And a great deal of fun.

The briefing went by, the resistance was almost nonexistent, and they could leave soon. For once he eschewed the relaxing time he always shared with his brothers.  
Kerry was surprised to see him come back that early, but she quickly understood he had something in mind.  
“Ooooh, I know this smirk. Tell me, what are you thinking about ?  
\- You heard Tarik tonight, right ?  
\- Oh, that was him ? I knew he had found someone, but I would never have guessed they had already gone that far !” she paused when she noticed his louche grin. “Ezekyle… don’t tell me you are thinking of… being noisier than them !  
\- Oh yes. I will show them who the First Captain is ! Get as much recaff as you can, you will need it, as you won’t sleep tonight !  
\- Ooohh, don’t tempt me, dear…  
\- I am.” he said as he gave her a predatory smile. “No need of recaff, I will keep you awake, do believe me !”  
She laughed softly at his words, perfectly knowing he would hold true to his word. Her eyes roamed on him, noticing the beginning of a bulge appearing on the front of his pants.  
“Come here, you… Let’s show them...” she grinned as she pulled him by his belt.  
His grin widened when her little hands unbuckled his belt, then his pants as she took his cock in hand. He walked closer, his tip finally reaching her lips, pressing on them, urging her to take him in her warm and wet mouth.  
She was grinning as she kissed his tip, her tongue then exploring his semi erect cock, before swallowing him as far as she could, a little moan leaving her lips. She began to suck him, her hands fleeing to his balls, cupping them, stroking them before reaching his butt, gripping him with her full hands, pulling him closer as she tried to swallow his full length. He caught her meaning quickly, a hand grabbing a fistful of hair as he pushed the last inches of his now fully hard member in her throat, making her scream in pleasure.  
“Warm me up.” he asked.  
She tried to smile, her mouth full of hard meat making it almost impossible as she playfully licked his skin, nuzzling her nose against his crotch until he pulled back, still grinning as he undressed her.  
“Sit on the bed, and wait for me.” he said in a commanding tone as he undressed himself. Once he was done, he sat facing her, his cock in plain sight. “Jerk me off, and I will finger you. But you are forbidden to suck and swallow me.” he smirked. “Now spread these legs for me. And come closer...” she smiled as she sat between his thighs, facing him. She knew how he liked to be touched, but she decided to play for a while, exploring him with a finger as he began to tease her lower lips with a nail. She bit her lip to muffle her moan, not wanting to show him how he was making her feel, not yet. Instead she put a finger to her mouth, sucking it suggestively, before using the wet tip to tease his cock once more. Only then did he part her lips, his finger playing along her slit, making her grow wetter by the moment. She was moaning softly now, her finger following his rhythm.  
“Oh, now you like it?” he grinned. He kept on doing that until she took him in her hand, stroking him just as he liked. He grunted softly, still smirking as his finger reached her clit. He began to tease it, knowing now it was one of her most sensitive spots. He was liking the slight jerk her hand was making every time he pressed this little nub, the light clench on her fingers around his shaft eliciting a louder moan from his throat. He played with her until he almost could not hold back anymore. He was groaning now, her smell indicating she was close too. He retained enough consciousness to act his last idea. He plunged two fingers in her wet folds, thrusting them just hard enough to make her come, her hand stroking him harder, her fingers spasming hard enough to make him come too, his release spreading all over her stomach. He snapped his eyes open as soon as he felt his come leave his cock, not wanting to miss the moment it was hitting her skin. She was looking beautiful like this, her cheeks flushed, his release coating her, paler than her skin as her fingers went down to clean herself.  
“Oooh yes… clean yourself...” he panted as his wife began to lick her dripping fingers. 

The mere view of Kerryann swallowing him had aroused him once more as he pulled her in his arms, kissing her on top of the head, before laying down on the bed. “I want to show you who is the master...” he said, laying on his back before pulling her on top of him.  
She smiled, knowing what he had in mind. “Oh yes, Master… Show me...” she teased, her nails clawing at his chest. He caught her by the waist, his hands exploring her back as well. She was still wet and hot and he made her move on his cock, getting himself in shape again before penetrating her by surprise, a single swift motion enough for him to go in to the hilt. She screamed when she felt her husband invade her, all these years not having dulled the sensations he always made her experience.  
“Scream for me… Let me hear how good I am...” he said as he began to make her move on him.  
He was so deep her clit was brushing his skin and she quickly began to voice her pleasure. He groaned as she came a first time, her hands clawing at him, her hips trying to take him always deeper, all his will now focused on not spilling himself now. He wanted to make her come as much as he could, before finishing. He kept on like this for a long while until he felt her clench once more and all coherent thoughts left his mind. He pushed her backwards, hitting her spot, making her shriek as she came once more, her eyes rolling back into her skull as he hit that spot repeatedly, making her orgasm last as long as he could.  
“EZEK-KYYYLE!!!!” she shrieked as she came, her husband’s assaults never relenting, making her repeat his name over and over. “Ezekyle Abaddon...” she finished in a whisper, her breath short, her hips trying to move on their own.  
Hearing her say his name like this was too much and he lost himself with a deep groan, a shudder running through him as he thrust his hips upwards, impaling her deeper still, wanting to push his seed as deep as he could before pulling back. It had been years now but she still had that little thing that could drive him crazy. She did not even seem aware she could do that but he could not resist. Her voice, her touch, the way she had to moan and scream when he was giving her pleasure, the way she was always saying his name. It was strange to hear it said with a Terran accent, but he had grown to like it.  
He then pulled her against him, kissing her with a satisfied smile. “I’m not done yet...” he teased, his hands pulling her closer in that particular way, a mix of possessiveness and tenderness. She let out a long sigh, her skin aching for more of him. “I still want you, little wife...” he added, a smirk crossing his lips.

She caught his meaning as she lowered her head, taking his still wet cock in her mouth, pumping him back in shape. Once he was hard again, he set her on her knees, spreading her legs as he got in position behind her. “I love to see me fuck you.” he said as he took his member in hand, teasing her entrance, before ramming himself in, seeing his shaft open her, allowing his full length to invade her. He let out a deep rumble as his hips hit her ass, before shifting lightly to better adjust his position, before beginning to thrust. He went in hard, her bum sharply hitting him as he encouraged her to express herself. He grinned as his hand slapped her ass hard enough to leave a pink mark, a sharp scream leaving her lips. “Come on, you can be louder!  
\- Then… fuck me… harder… Ezekyle!” she replied, her voice already strangled.  
\- As you wish...” he answered, his hips bucking harder in her, his hands going down on her belly, his fingers pressing the soft flesh hard enough to let him feel his cock move inside of her. He grunted, taking his time to feel what he was doing, moving slower, then faster, before thrusting as deep as he could, before pulling back almost entirely, only to fill her a few seconds later, her insides shifting under his hands. He changed what he was doing, moving his hips in circles, opening her some more, her screams of pleasure a music to his ears, pride washing over him as he held her closer, making her move with him, her hips rolling under his hands, her screams changing in pitch, but always following what he was doing. He kept on taking her like this until she came. He then caught her by the hair, raising her head to let the scream in her throat be heard. The treatment he was inflicting her was hard on his own nerved and he finally came, his hands grabbing the bed head as he bucked harder still, a new orgasm taking her as he finally released himself inside of her in a scream, his body shaking as he finished on all fours, still buried in his wife. He would never hurt her, not consciously at last. Sometimes, they had rougher sessions, but he always was careful not to hurt her, never more than what she could bear, or ask for. And he always soothed her after. Not that she needed it, but he wanted to show her he was her man, and not a monster. And besides, he was liking her soft skin, even if he would never confess it.

He kept on like this all night long, breaking her voice under his always renewed assaults, until the morning came and he finally let her rest. Her body was spasming after this night and he held her close, soothing her sore muscles, his hands massaging her as soft as he could, a smile on his lips as he wanted to share a tender moment with her. His hand was roaming on her back, back and forth, pressing a bit harder when he found a clenched muscle. It was useless to leave her like this, the pain and soreness were turning her somewhat grumpy, making him meaner in turn. That was not what Horus had asked from him, so he had taken on to soothe her after. And she seemed to enjoy it. He still had trouble understanding humans, but he had gathered it was a two way relationship. She had explained to him she woke up in the morning to spend some time with him, and not because she thought he would be unable to care for himself. That had eased some tension between them. He kept her against him for the remainder of the night, knowing it would be useless to ask her to sleep while he was here. She seemed to enjoy his company, and he had grown used to hers as well. He liked the fact she was never asking for more information than he wanted to provide, and the fact she always seemed to trust him. He knew she was faithful, because she had said so, and because he had never noticed any attempt to hide another smell. Oh she had already come back with other smells on her, but he had understood it was nothing to be worried about. He had looked after her once or twice, and she never seemed to be interested in anyone else than him. He heard his brothers beginning to leave their tents and he looked at her, tting go of his wife, laying her on the bed.  
“You can sleep now, I have work to do. See you later then.” he said, planting a tender kiss on her mouth as she rolled up in the blanket. He crossed Tarik’s path, smugness written plain on his face.  
“Do you know Ovsanna did not sleep tonight because of your wife?  
\- Yes I do. That was my plan..” he grinned. Tarik rolled his eyes, a good-natured smile on his features as they made for the briefing.  
He came back home to see his wife awake, but still in bed.  
“Can’t walk, eh?  
\- No!’ she giggled. ‘You were incredibly good last night my love, you know?”  
He did not answer, sitting on the bed to kiss her instead. He still had trouble understanding she could love him, but it seemed she was sincere, and it was… flattering, somehow. Being loved. For who he was, and not only feared. Being loved for being Ezekyle, not for being the First Captain.

Tarik went back to find his lover on the bed, still clothed, but in a suggestive pose.  
“They inspired me, and now I want you, Captain.” she teased, her ever-present smile widening.  
“Oh really?’ he answered on the same playful tone. ‘Did you know that my lance was longing for some action?  
\- There are so many foes to defeat, show me your prowess, Captain…  
\- Of course milady!” he said, a wide grin on his lips as he got undressed, his cock standing proud. He jumped on the bed, his cock in hand.  
“I see the foes!” he said as he decided to let his cock push her clothes away. “Take that! And that! And that again! You can’t resist the Imperial Truth!” he said theatrically as he managed to push most of her clothes away, with a little help from her hands. She was laughing by the time he was done but he silenced her with a kiss.  
“You are safe now princess...” he said as his lips began to explore her body, taking his time to taste her and map her body. She moaned softly as he did that, her eyes taking him in. He had a quite dark skin for a Chtonic, and slender features. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she could not understand how Kerryann could bear the First Captain’s bulk without breaking. He was a hulking slab of muscle and she had trouble conceiving he could be anything but hard and brutal. Kerryann quickly fled her mind as he began to explore her with his tongue, holding her close, asking her to play with him, in the way she wanted. She decided to play with her breasts, knowing he liked it immensely. His hand then went down to her private parts, a finger beginning to tease her while his lips kept on exploring her. He was a very attentive lover, conscious of his bulk as he always tried to make her feel good. His lips went always lower, until he reached her womanhood, his hands going up her waist as he began to tenderly kiss her here. She let out a yelping sound he had associated with pleasure and he grinned against her as he kept on kissing her, his tongue beginning to lick her lower lips, parting them to reach her clit. Her taste here was not that different from her skin’s, a bit sugary, but muskier. He was liking it and he kept on licking her until she came, her juices dripping on him as he licked as much as he could, savoring her taste, making her scream harder until she calmed down. He then held her close, whispering in her ear.  
“Let me make you a knight...” he teased, making her kneel on the bed. He was grinning from ear to ear as he took his shaft in hand, pressing it on both her shoulders in a mimicry of the accolade traditionally given to new knights. They both laughed at that, their laugh turning into a kiss, light at first. The kiss deepened and she broke it, breathless as he held her closer, speaking again.  
“That lance needs to find its princess, knight Annie. Do you know where she is?” he said, grinning as he rolled over her, his cock teasing her, seeking her entrance until he found it. He did not move, waiting for her to allow him to go further.  
“Oh come here, sexy!” she said, pulling him down, taking him as deep as she could.  
“Give everything you have, sexy knight!” he said, closing his eyes as he began to fuck her as soft as he could, before going faster, always faster until she came in a shout, his name on her lips. He rolled on his back without pulling out, his lover straddling him, her legs spread enough he could see himself in her. She was beautiful like this, her slender, pale body revealed, her legs spread enough to take him in. The view was arousing him some more and he began to roll his hips, asking her to look as his cock moved in her, penetrating her always further, her juices dripping on him, his shaft glistening the more he was moving. He put a hand on her mouth, wanting to hear himself fuck her, knowing this noise was a sure way to make her yell her pleasure. She was moaning against his hand and he smiled, feeling her come always closer, until he pulled his hand back at the moment she came, her pleasure filling the tent, making him come as well.

She slumped against him, a little laugh leaving her lips as he hugged her.  
“I… haven’t found… the princess… Do you think… a second exploration… is necessary, knight Annie?” he was breathless, but still grinning.  
“Yes… It… would not… be as thorough… as expected from… a knight such as you…  
\- Then… let’s try… another angle...” he grinned as he set her on her belly, grabbing her hips to raise them somewhat, his cock teasing her.  
“Sorry, but… your princess… is in another… castle!” she almost screamed when she felt him tease the wrong hole. He jerked back, his fingers feeling their way around, stopping on her quivering entrance. He teased her, pushing a finger in, preparing her, before penetrating her.  
“Scream… as loud as you can, if you find her!” he said, a smile tainting his voice as he began to move his hips.  
She pushed herself backwards, now ready to take him fully. He was too long to fit in one go, but she could take him with a little preparation. She screamed as she felt him go in full, her hips rolling.  
“Put all your… heart… in this quest!!” she screamed, grabbing fistfuls of the sheet as he began to move. He was moaning too, his lover’s wet folds parting under his assaults, welcoming him. He knew this position was only the beginning and he kept on taking her like this for a few minutes, before letting his hands go down her thighs.  
He grinned as he lifted her . “Let me explore everything!” he said, pounding her like this. He then sat on his heels, her thighs spread enough to allow her clit to rub his balls, making her scream at the top of her lungs. He fucked her like this, as hard as he could, until she came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs until she could not take it anymore, crashing on the bed, her ass still raised, trapped by his cock. She took a while to recover, before getting him out, pushing him on his back.  
“Let me take a look...” she said, sitting on him, taking him in hand, jerking him off to hardness. She knew she had his attention when she was doing that and she took all her time, taking him in inch by inch until she was comfortably sitting on his crotch. She then decided to arch her back until he could see himself in her, a tiny bulge appearing on her belly. He caught her by a shoulder before beginning to move, his eyes fixed on the moving bulge in her belly. She was tighter like this and he knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept on twitching like this. She encouraged him to keep on, pleasure building fast until she came a first time, an inarticulate scream leaving her lips. Seeing that made him grab her waist, his hips thrusting upwards as she took a hold of his thighs, her muscles clenching on their own as she screamed continually now. His voice joined the chorus until they came, his load shooting from his cock until it dripped on her thighs.  
He smiled as he took her in his arms.  
“I think we have found her…” he said, panting and sweaty. She was breathless so she nodded her agreement, nestling against his neck as he held her close.

A few meters away, Ezekyle and his wife were not sleeping. They were listening to the noises coming from Tarik’s tent. Abaddon was confident, and once the silence came back, he gave a chuckle.  
“You lost!” he yelled, a bellowing laugh leaving his throat. “You will never beat me, Tarik!  
\- Shut up!’ came the answer. ‘She has a stronger voice than Ovsanna!  
\- Admit I am your better!  
\- I was a bit tired!  
\- You lie. You just are nowhere near as good as I am!  
\- You have had years of practice!  
\- And she says I am gifted! Admit it Tarik, you lost!’ only a grunt answered him.  
\- Ezekyle, you know no one can beat you...’ Kerry said, her hand stroking his cheek. They were in bed as he was holding her close.  
\- Want another proof?” he smirked as he claimed her lips in a wild kiss, before going down on her once more.


End file.
